


Goodbye

by Skylo



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby dies, Meta Knight retreats back into his psychosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

You were young, I was old, you were free, I was caged, you were light, I was dark.  
Yin and yang, sun and moon, day and night, your heart and mine.  
You made me feel things I thought weren't real, and what keeps running through my mind is; was all of it a dream?  
Was it a high, or a low? Did I love you, or did I imagine you? Did it all matter? I'm alone again now.   
I miss you. Or whatever fantasy that was you. I miss not circling the drain. I miss smiling.  
Fantasies come back. People don't. Fantasies of people don't. You're gone for good, whatever you were.


End file.
